I got lips
by Missing Linka
Summary: Mulder besucht Scully an einem Samstag und lädt sie in einen Club ein. Dort gibt es Squaredance, ... Karaoke ... g ... Ja, ganz süß eigentlich ...


**times a wasting**

**21. Oktober**

**18:13 Uhr **

**Scullys Appartement**

Es war Samstagabend und Scully saß vor ihrem Computer und versuchte, sich auf den Bericht, den sie Montag abgeben sollte, zu konzentrieren. Das war mal wieder ein Fall gewesen! Und dennoch schweiften ihre Gedanken vom Fall ab und landeten bei anderen Dingen. Schon seit Monaten dachte sie sich ständig, wenn sie sich langweilte, irgendwo warten musste oder abends im Bett lag, Geschichten aus. Meist nahm sie sich irgendeine TV-Serie als Vorlage und dachte sich dann Zwischenszenen aus oder neue Episoden. Aber manchmal malte sie sich auch aus, was ihr und Mulder passieren könnte.

Einmal hatte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie, während sie ihm gegenüber im Keller gesessen hatte, vor sich hin geträumt hatte. In ihren Gedanken war er kurz davor, sie zu küssen, als er sie in der Wirklichkeit fragte, wo sie denn bitte gerade mit ihren Gedanken sei. „Bei meiner Familie." hatte sie geantwortet.

Nicht sehr überzeugend. Aber aus Erfahrung hatte sie gewusst, dass er sich selten in ihr Privatleben einmischte. Und so hatte er zum Glück auch nicht weiter nachgehakt.

Irgendwann entschied sie sich, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hätte, am Bericht zu arbeiten, und ging stattdessen duschen.

Das heiße Wasser tat ihr gut und lenkte sie von ihren Träumereien ab.

Gerade als sie aus der Dusche stieg, klopfte es an der Tür.

Sie zog sich schnell ihren Bademantel über und schaute durch den Spion.

Es war Mulder und so öffnete sie die Tür.

„Oh, störe ich Sie?", fragte er sie und wandte sich schon fast wieder zum Gehen.

„Nein, kein Problem, Mulder. Kommen Sie rein."

„Es ist wirklich nichts Wichtiges. Wenn ich Sie störe, kann ich wieder gehen."

„Irgendeinen Grund wird es schon haben, dass Sie hier an einem Samstag auftauchen. Also legen Sie ihren Mantel ab und setzen Sie sich aufs Sofa. Ich stelle nur kurz die Lüftung im Badezimmer an."

Als Scully aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, hatte es sich Mulder bereits auf ihrer Couch gemütlich gemacht und schaute sich interessiert um.

„Das Bild in Ihrem Regal ist neu."

„Stimmt." Verwirrt schaute sie ihren Partner an. Kannte er ihre Wohnung schon so gut, dass ihm solch eine kleine Veränderung auffiel? Es lag wohl einfach an seinem Beruf. Er musste jedes noch so kleine Detail erkennen.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa.

„Es ist Samstagabend, Sie erscheinen unangekündigt bei mir zu Hause in Jeans und bemerken, dass ich ein neues Bild auf meinem Regal habe. Sollte ich mir dabei etwas denken, Mulder?", grinste sie ihn herausfordernd an, da sie gemerkt hatte, dass er ihre Verwunderung über seine Entdeckung erkannt hatte.

„Sie öffnen mir im Bademantel und setzen sich so neben mich aufs Sofa. Sollte ich mir dabei etwa etwas denken, Agent Scully?", konterte er.

„Ich würde sagen, Sie haben mich überrascht. Und ich dachte mir, es sei etwas Wichtiges, wenn Sie hier so reinplatzen."

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie fragen, ob sie heute Abend schon etwas vorhaben."

„Ob ich etwas vorhabe? Also außer dass ich einen Bericht für Skinner schreiben muss, den ich Ihnen verdanke? Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Gut, dann ziehen Sie sich wohl doch besser an."

„Wo soll es denn hingehen? Haben Sie von einer Kneipe erfahren, in der Aliens bedienen? Oder gibt es eine Tagung des amerikanischen Pornovideohandels, zu dem man nur in Begleitung einer sexy Frau erscheinen darf?"

„Mh, weder noch. Ich wollte die sexy Frau eigentlich in eine Bar einladen, die neu aufgemacht hat und die man mir empfohlen hatte."

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Sie finden mich sexy?"

„Kommt drauf an, was Sie sich gleich anziehen."

„Na, dann lassen Sie sich mal überraschen."

Und so verschwand Scully mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen und Herzklopfen in ihrem Zimmer.

Schnell durchwühlte sie ihren Kleiderschrank nach etwas Geeigneten, zog sich um, schminkte sich ein wenig und bürstete ihre Haare hoch.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten, in denen Mulder sich mit einer Frauenzeitschrift beschäftigt hatte, räusperte sich Scully, die gerade wieder das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte.

Er blickte auf und konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen: Da stand seine langjährige Partnerin Dana Scully in einem eleganten dunklen Minirock und einem grünen Neckholdertop mit weitem Ausschnitt vor ihm und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Und?", blinzelte sie ihn an.

„Und was?"

„Zufrieden?"

„Ich würde sagen, Sie können von Glück sprechen, dass Sie heute von einem Special Agent des FBIs begleitet werden, der Sie vor allen bösen Buben, die Ihnen hinterherlaufen werden, beschützen kann."

„Mulder, Sie wissen, wie man einer Frau Komplimente macht."

„Ja, wer kann, der kann."

„Können wir dann oder möchten Sie auch noch den Artikel über die neuesten Frisurentrends lesen?", fragte Scully Mulder, als sie entdeckte, was er in seinen Händen hielt.

„Ladies first."

**20:38 Uhr**

**Vor der Bar „Jackson"**

Mulder parkte den Wagen ein und stieg aus, um Scully die Wagentür zu öffnen.

Scully schaute ihn zwar überrascht, aber durchaus erfreut an.

„Dankeschön."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und er führte sie ins Gebäude.

Das Ganze erinnerte sie ein wenig an einen Cowboyfilm: Hinter den normalen Türen befanden sich Saloontüren und in der Ecke stand eine Jukebox, aus der Countrymusik ertönte.

Mulder führte sie zu einem Tisch in der Ecke. Die Sitzplätze im ganzen Raum von denen am Tresen einmal abgesehen waren Übereckbänke.

Sie setzten sich.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", wandte Mulder sich an Scully.

„Ja, danke, ein Bier wäre nicht schlecht."

„Geht in Ordnung. Ich hole uns zwei.", sagte Mulder und ging zur Theke.

Wie er so aufstand, beobachtete Scully ihn. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten: Seine dunklen, leicht verstruwelten Haare, sein perfekt geformter Rücken, dessen Muskeln man durch das enge Oberteil wunderbar sehen konnte, sein knackiger Hintern... Oh, Dana, hör auf! Er ist dein Kollege!

Erst jetzt fielen ihr seine Cowboystiefel an. Oh, Mulder, das kannst auch nur du bringen!

Als Mulder zurückkam, musste sie sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Eine Zeit lang unterhielten die beiden sich über die Arbeit, das Wetter, alltägliche Themen ohne viel Tiefgang.

Mulder hoffte, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er wusste, dass Scully selten ausging, und so hatte er sich überlegt, dass er sie nicht einfach in irgendeine gewöhnliche Bar ausführen wollte. Seine Dana hatte etwas Außergewöhnliches verdient! Seine Dana?! Schön wäre es, dachte er sich. Er nannte sie ja noch nicht mal beim Vornamen.

Das Lied, das im Hintergrund lief, kannte er und als er bemerkte, wie Scullys Hand auf dem Tisch den Rhythmus mittrommelte, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Scullys Augen weiteten sich und sahen ihn ungläubig an.

Sie zögerte. War er zu weit gegangen?

„Sehr gerne!", entkam es schüchtern ihren Lippen.

Ob es zu weit ging, mit ihrem Partner zu tanzen?

„Ich hoffe, Sie können Squaredance!"

„Sagen wir, ich konnte es einmal. Und Sie?"

„Sagen wir, ich möchte glauben, dass ich es kann."

Und so nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie vom Tisch zur Tanzfläche, wo schon einige Leute eifrigst tanzten. Einige mehr, andere weniger erfolgreich.

„Big wheels keep on turning,  
carry me home to see my kin  
singing songs about the southland.  
I miss ole bamy once again and I think it's a sin.  
Well, I heard Mister Young sing about her.  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down.  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A southern man don't need him around anyhow.  
Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue.  
Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you.  
In Birmingham they love the Gov'nor.  
Now we all did what we could do.  
Now Watergate does not bother me.  
Does your conscience bother you, tell the truth.  
Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue.  
Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you.  
Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers  
And they've been known to pick a song or two.  
Lord, they get me off so much,  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue, now how about you.  
Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue.  
Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you.  
Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue.  
Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you.

Als das Lied zu Ende war und die beiden sich tapfer geschlagen hatten (Mulder hatte Scully kein einziges Mal auf den Fuß getreten und sie hatten sogar zu den erfolgreicheren Tänzern gehört), begaben sie sich wieder zu ihren Plätzen, von wo aus sie einige Zeit die anderen Tänzer beobachteten, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln.

Irgendwann riss Mulder Scully aus ihren Gedanken.

„Dana?"

„Mh?"

„Habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass Sie heute wirklich besonders hübsch aussehen?"

„Also das müsste dann beinhalten, dass ich auch sonst hübsch aussehe. Und im Übrigen sprachen wir vorhin noch von sexy, wenn ich mich recht entsinnen kann. – Aber danke, Mulder."

„Allerdings."

„Allerdings was, Mulder?"

„Allerdings beinhaltet das, dass Sie auch sonst sehr hübsch aussehen. Sogar wenn Sie von Schlamm übersät sind. Und allerdings sehen Sie in diesem Outfit sexy aus. Wobei Sie dieses Outfit nun wirklich nicht nötig haben."

„Mulder, Sie machen mir Angst."

„Tue ich das?"

„Ja. Ich habe gerade das Gefühl, sie würden mich mit den Frauen aus Ihren Zeitschriften vergleichen."

„Dana, das würde ich niemals tun."

„Und wieso komme ich mir dann so vor?"

Das Gespräch schien in eine vollkommen falsche Richtung zu laufen.

Jetzt musste er wirklich einlenken, wenn er den Abend nicht endgültig ruinieren wollte.

„Dana, es tut mir leid, wenn Sie das so auffassen. Ich wollte Ihnen wirklich nur ein Kompliment machen. Und Sie sind eine vollkommen andere Klasse von Frau als die in meinen Zeitschriften. Sie sind real. Sie sind meine Partnerin, meine beste Freundin. Sie sind einfach Sie. Und das ist tausendmal besser als diese dummen Blondchen, die sich für Geld nackt fotografieren lassen."

„Soll ich das jetzt etwa auch als Kompliment auffassen?"

Mulder bekam langsam wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht hätte er sie wenigstens am Wochenende in Ruhe lassen sollen. Nur weil er es kaum einen Tag ohne sie aushielt, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es ihr ähnlich erging.

Er war kurz davor, ihr vorzuschlagen, sie nach Hause zu fahren, als er das Leuchten in ihren Augen sah.

Sie fasste seine Hand.

„Schon gut, Mulder. Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse. Zumindest nicht mehr als sonst. Aber nun beantworten Sie mir doch mal bitte eine Frage."

„Jede."

„Warum gerade diese Bar?"

„Gefällt sie Ihnen nicht?"

„Doch, sehr sogar. Sie ist mal etwas ganz Anderes und ich bin Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie mich hierher gebracht haben. Die Location ist außergewöhnlich, die Musik ist sehr schön und wo in Washington hat man schon mal die Chance, Squaredance zu tanzen? Also wie kamen Sie auf die Idee?"

Wie sollt er ihr nur erklären, was er heute noch mit ihr vorhatte?

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein: Die Jungs haben mir diesen Tipp gegeben. Ich war auf der Suche nach einem besonderen Laden, nicht so einer typischen amerikanischen Kneipe, wie man sie an jeder Ecke in Washington findet. Es sollte dort gute Musik, eine nette Atmosphäre, eine Tanzfläche und... naja, es sollte halt nett sein und Ihnen gefallen."

„Sie wollten, dass es mir gefällt?"

War ihr Partner nicht sonst immer egozentrisch? Nie hatte er sie gefragt, welches Hotel ihr recht gewesen wäre, welches Auto sie bevorzugt hätte...

„Natürlich. Ich wollte, dass Sie einen schönen Abend haben. Das haben Sie verdient. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass Sie lieber mit einer anderen Person hier wären, aber – ich wäre mit niemanden lieber hier als mit Ihnen."

Langsam wurde Scully rot.

„Mulder, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass es jemanden gibt, mit dem ich lieber hier wäre als mit Ihnen?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich bin Spooky Mulder, Sie sind eine attraktive Frau, die fast jeden Mann haben könnte, wenn sie ab und an etwas weniger unterkühlt wäre."

Er stockte, als er merkte, was er da schon wieder gesagt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht sagen."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Mulder. Ich weiß ja selbst, dass ich nicht gerade die extrovertierteste Frau der Welt bin. Es ist nur so... ach, Sie wissen schon."

„Ja."

Mulder konnte es in ihren Augen lesen: Sie hatte Angst, verletzt zu werden.

Und er hatte Angst, dass er sie schon viel zu oft verletzt hatte.

„Also was haben Sie für den weiteren Abend geplant, Agent Mulder? Wollen Sie die Frau neben sich betrunken machen, um sie aufzutauen, oder haben sie andere vollkommen unschuldige Pläne?", scherzte sie, um die Situation wieder etwas aufzulockern, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Was sonst?"

„Und Sie werden mich nicht umbringen?"

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich das wollte, hätte ich es schon längst getan."

„Okay, dann kommen Sie mit."

„Wohin?"

„Folgen Sie mir."

„Bis ins Verderben..."

Mulder hatte den Tisch verlassen und war nun im Begriff, den Raum zu durchqueren. Er steuerte auf eine Treppe zu, die ins obere Stockwerk führte.

Oben angekommen nahm er ihre Hand in seine, da er fürchtete, sie würde reiß aus nehmen, sobald sie erkannt hätte, was er vorhatte.

„Voilà!"

Vor ihnen standen etwa 30 Personen, die alle eine Person auf der Bühne beobachteten, die ungeschickt mit einem Mikro hantierte und sich an „I will always love you" versuchte.

„Karaoke, Mulder?!"

„Jepp", versuchte er so unschuldig wie möglich zu antworten.

„Wie sind Sie denn bitte auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen?"

„Naja, wir leben in Amerika. Und im Übrigen habe ich Sie ja schon singen gehört."

„Mh, aber ob wir zu zweit im Wald sind und von Mottenmännern verfolgt werden oder ob wir auf einer Bühne stehen, ist ein Unterschied."

„Und wenn schon. Also was würden Sie gerne singen?"

„Ich werde nicht singen."

„Bitte."

Verdammt, nicht schon wieder dieser Blick.

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Mulder!"

„Jepp?"

„Nein."

„Okay, machen wir nen Deal. Sie singen mit mir gemeinsam."

Bitte, lieber Gott, bitte mach, dass sie ja sagt.

„Aber wehe, Sie erzählen das irgendjemanden!"

„Versprochen."

DANKE!

„Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass man drei Lieder singen muss?!"

„Mulder!"

„Keine Sorge, die haben hier wirklich ein hübsches Repertoire."

„Mulder!"

„Sie dürfen auch zwei Lieder aussuchen. Ich weiß schon, welches ich mir wünsche."

„Mulder?!"

„Lassen Sie sich überraschen. Ich weiß, dass Sie es kennen. Schließlich kenne ich Ihre CD-Sammlung."

„Mulder?!"

„Gut, also was möchten Sie singen?"

„Was steht denn zur Auswahl?"

Langsam merkte sie, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Und warum sollte sie nicht auch mal etwas Verrücktes tun.

Okay, sie tat ständig verrückte Dinge. Schließlich war Mulder ihr Partner. Sie jagten Aliens, nahmen Massenmörder fest... da dürfte Karaoke doch wohl kein Problem für sie sein.

„Also wir hätten da was von Klassikern wie Ike und Tina Turner bis hin zu aktuellen Musicalhits."

„Lassen Sie mich mal sehen."

Scully schlug den Katalog, der vorne neben der Bühne lag, auf und durchsuchte die Duette nach etwas, bei dem man sich vielleicht nicht total blamieren würde.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten entschied sie sich für „I'd be surprisingly good for you" aus Evita und „S.O.S." aus dem Musical Mamma Mia.

Mulder flüsterte dem Moderator noch das dritte Lied zu. Er wollte es ihr partout nicht verraten. Auch gut, sie würde es früh genug merken.

Vor ihnen waren noch vier Leute an der Reihe.

Erst verging die Zeit wie in Zeitlupe, doch dann schien sie zu rennen und plötzlich hieß es. „Und nun kommen Dana und Fox. Beginnen werden sie mit „I'd be surprisingly good for you" aus dem Musical Evita. Viel Spaß!!!"

Die Musik begann… nun gab es kein Zurück mehr…

**"I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You"**

_Eva: Colonel Peron  
Peron: Eva Duarte_

Eva and Peron:  
I've heard so much about you

Eva and Peron:  
I'm amazed, for I'm only an actress (a soldier)  
Nothing to shout about (One of the thousands)  
Only a girl on the air (Defending the country he loves)

Eva:  
But when you act, the things you do affect us all

Peron:  
But when you act, you take us away from the squalor of the real world  


Und wie sie ihn aus seiner Welt riss…

_Are you here on your own?_

Eva:  
Yes, oh yes

Peron:  
So am I, what a fortunate coincidence  
Maybe you're my reward for my efforts here tonight

Eva:  
It seems crazy but you must believe  
There's nothing calculated, nothing planned

Doch er hatte alles geplant… sie würde es schon merken… hoffte er zumindest…

_  
Please forgive me if I seem naive  
I would never want to force your hand  
But please understand, I'd be good for you_

I don't always rush in like this  
Twenty seconds after saying hello

Er erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Treffen… wie sie sich ihm vorgestellt hatte… schon am ersten Tag hatte sie ihn verzaubert…

_  
Telling strangers I'm too good to miss  
If I'm wrong I hope you'll tell me so  
But you really should know, I'd be good for you  
I'd be surprisingly good for you_

I won't go on if I'm boring you

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn jemals langweilen könnte...

_  
But do you understand my point of view?  
Do you like what you hear, what you see  
And would you be, good for me too?  
_

Und wie er das mochte, nur wusste er nicht, ob er gut genug für sie sein würde…

_  
I'm not talking of a hurried night  
A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye_

Auf eine solche Idee würde er nie kommen…

_  
Creeping home before it gets too light  
That's not the reason that I caught your eye  
Which has to imply, I'd be good for you  
I'd be surprisingly good for you_

Peron:  
Please go on, you enthrall me  
I can understand you perfectly  
And I like what I hear, what I see, and knowing me  
I would be good for you too

Eva:  
I'm not talking of a hurried night  
A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye  
Creeping home before it gets too light  
That's not the reason that I caught your eye  
Which has to imply, I'd be good for you  
I'd be surprisingly good for you

Das erste Lied war zu Ende. Sie hatte es überlebt. Und sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie gut Mulder singen konnte.

Noch immer hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, als sie merkte, dass das Publikum applaudierte.

„Sie müssen sich verbeugen, Scully", erklang Mulders Stimme neben ihr.

Doch da begann auch schon das zweite Lied.

_Sam:_

_Wo sind die Tage hin,_

_Als alles einfach schien?_

Sie fragte sich, wann ihr Leben zuletzt einfach gewesen war.

_Ich such nach dem, was war,_

Ständig auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit...

_Du scheinst davor zu flieh'n._

_Warum verlor'n wir unsern Traum?_

_Wir war'n doch voller Mut._

_Das mit uns war so wahr._

_Das mit uns war so gut._

Wenn doch nur etwas zwischen ihnen wäre...

_beide:_

_Wenn wir uns sehen, Darling_

_Hör mich flehen – S.O.S._

_Steh nicht daneben, rette_

_Mir das Leben, S.O.S._

_Sam:_

_Schau mich an_

_Ich frag mich_

_Was hab ich _

_Nur getan_

_Schau mich an_

_Sag wie ich_

_Ohne dich_

_Leben kann._

_Donna:_

_Du stehst ganz nah bei mir,_

_Doch unerreichbar fern_

_So fern, als wärst du schon_

_Auf einem andern Stern_

Er schien ständig woanders zu sein, auch wenn er bei ihr war. Wie oft hatte sie ihn schon anschreien wollen, um ihn aus seiner Traumwelt rauszureißen?!

_Ich wollt, ich könnte dich versteh'n_

Eine Million für seine Gedanken...

_Wir war'n doch voller Mut._

_Was ist denn bloß gescheh'n_

_Das mit uns war so gut._

_beide:_

_Wenn wir uns sehen, Darling_

_Hör mich flehen – S.O.S._

_Steh nicht daneben, rette_

_Mir das Leben, S.O.S._

_Schau mich an_

_Ich frag mich_

_Was hab ich _

_Nur getan_

_Schau mich an_

_Sag wie ich_

_Ohne dich_

_Leben kann._

Sie wusste, dass sie nie mehr ohne ihn leben konnte...

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, als die letzten Töne erklangen.

„Und, Mulder, welches Lied kommt nun?"

„Oh, Sie kennen es."

Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man den Moderator.

„Und nun zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend: Dana und Fox. Dieses Mal mit dem Klassiker „Times a wasting." Also genießt es. Denn dieser Song ist für alle Verliebten."

„Mulder?"

„Singen Sie einfach."

ER: Now I've got arms  
SIE: And I've got arms  
BEIDE: Let's get together and use those arms  
SIE: Let's go  
BEIDE: Time's a wastin'

ER: I've got lips  
SIE: And I've got lips  
BEIDE: Let's get together and use those lips  
SIE: Let's go  
BEIDE: Time's a wastin'

SIE: A cake's no good if you don't mix the batter and bake it  
ER: And love's just a bubble if you don't take the trouble to make it

BEIDE: So if you're free to go with me  
BEIDE: I'll take you quicker than 1-2-3  
SIE: Let's go  
BEIDE: Time's a wastin'

ER: Now I've got blues  
SIE: And I've got blues  
BEIDE: Let's get acquainted and lose those blues  
SIE: Let's go  
BEIDE: Time's a wastin'

ER: Now I've got feet  
SIE: And I've got feet  
BEIDE: Let's start to walk with a lover's beat  
SIE: Let's go  
BEIDE: Time's a wastin'

SIE: You've got me feelin love like I never have felt it  
ER: You're full of sugar and I'm think I'm the burner to melt it

ER: Now I've got schemes  
SIE: And I've got schemes  
BEIDE: Let's get together and dream some dreams  
SIE: Let's go  
BEIDE: Time's a wastin'

Als die beiden den Song beendet hatten, tobte die Menge.

„Zugabe!!! Zugabe!!! Zugabe!!!"

„Okay, auch wenn es hier nicht üblich ist, würde ich sagen, sollte es tatsächlich eine Zugabe geben. Also singt doch noch mal ein wenig für uns!"

Und schon spielte der Moderator das Lied wieder ein.

„Scully, ich wusste schon immer, dass Sie Ihren Beruf verfehlt haben."

„Mulder, halten Sie die Klappe und singen Sie weiter. Sonst wollen Sie doch auch jedem geben, was er will."

Hatte sie das eben tatsächlich gesagt?

Sollte er ihr etwas geben? Was könnte das denn nur sein? g

ER: Now I've got arms  
SIE: And I've got arms  
BEIDE: Let's get together and use those arms  
SIE: Let's go  
BEIDE: Time's a wastin'

ER: I've got lips  
SIE: And I've got lips  
BEIDE: Let's get together and use those lips  
SIE: Let's go 

Gerade als sie das "go" in die Länge ziehen wollte, unterbrach Mulder sie, indem er sie vorsichtig auf den Mund küsste.

Nun tobte die Menge endgültig.

Was hätten die beiden nur gemacht, wenn sie gemerkt hätten, dass sich in dieser Menschenansammlung auch ihr Vorgesetzter Walter Skinner befand?

Als Mulders Lippen Scullys verließen und sie wieder zu Luft kam, lief sie hinter die Bühne.

Mulder folgte ihr.

„Dana?!"

Er holte sie ein, hielt sie am Arm fest und sie blieb stehen.

„Dana?"

„Mulder, was sollte das?"

„DU hast doch gesagt, ich soll jedem geben, was er will. Und DU hast eben gesagt, wir sollten unsere Lippen nutzen."

„Aber... aber... das war doch nur ein Song...", entkam es Dana und die Tränen begannen, über ihre Wangen zu laufen.

Mulder war entsetzt. Hatte er ihr das angetan?! Er hatte doch nur gehofft, sie würde nun endlich verstehen, was er für sie empfand. Er hatte sogar damit gerechnet, dass sie sauer sein könnte, sollte sie nicht dasselbe für ihn empfinden. Aber stattdessen hatte er sie zum Weinen gebracht.

„Dana, es, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

Er kam noch näher an sie heran und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Zuerst wehrte sie sich noch, doch dann ließ sie es einfach geschehen.

Sie weinte in seinen Armen...

„Pst", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „Alles wird gut. Am besten vergessen wir diesen Abend. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen."

„Nein... nicht Fox...", schluchzte sie in sein Hemd.

„Dana?"

„Ich meine, es... das war lieb von dir... es ist nur... ich meine... wir sind Kollegen... wir dürfen das nicht, auch wenn ich es mir schon so lange wünsche..."

„Du wünscht es dir?"

Nun hatte sie ihn wirklich überrumpelt.

Fühlte sie etwa genauso für ihn?

„Natürlich. Das weißt du doch. Ich liebe dich, Fox. Aber es ist verboten. Verboten..."

Und erneut brach sie in seinen Armen in Tränen aus.

„Dana? Wie lange kennst du mich nun? Habe ich mich jemals an die Regeln gehalten?"

„Eigentlich nicht..."

„Wo ist dann das Problem? Dana, ich liebe dich. Also lass uns bitte nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden."

„Aber..."

Doch er duldete keinen Widerspruch. Er küsste sie auf den Mund. Dieses Mal viel weniger zurückhaltend als zuvor. Denn nun wusste er, dass auch sie ihn liebte.

Epilog 

**Einige Meter von den beiden entfernt**

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete Walter Skinner die beiden. Er lächelte. Natürlich waren Beziehungen zwischen Partnern beim FBI verboten. Aber was man nicht weiß... und er war im Vergessen wirklich gut... 

Ja, ich weiß, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass die beiden ein deutsches Lied singen, aber das ist hier eine FF!!! Nicht vergessen... ;-)

Die Lieder „S.O.S.", „I'd be surprisingly good for you" und „Times a wasting" gehören genauso wenig mir wie alle Akte X Charaktere.


End file.
